Snow Drop
Snow Drop is the third Japanese ending theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by nano.RIPE. It debuted on July 9, 2016. Characters in Order of Appearance * Sōma Yukihira * Kojirō Shinomiya Lyrics Japanese= 堰を切ったノドから手が出るほど欲しくなったんだ ぼくじゃない別のだれか 夢と希望　他になにが要ると思えた頃のぼくは今いずこへ 長いものに巻かれて失った道標 生と死の狭間にはスノードロップが咲き乱れる 何かの間違いで砕け散ってしまったなら.. せめてぼくの抜け殻に花束を添えて こんなもんかな？　こんなもんでしょう？ 諦めだと思われたって構わないけど ぼくらしくない　ぼくらしくない　だれにだって創れるもんに価値はない 痕になった傷口をなぞりながら　呼び覚ますんだ ぼくの深く眠るなにか そんなもんがあればとっくのとうに カメレオンみたいにこの世界に染まってる 死んだように生きている？　生きたように死んでいる？ 生と死の狭間にあるスノードロップはそうキレイだ 何かの手違いで器用になってしまったなら だれかぼくのこめかみを思い切り撃ち抜いて もういいだろう？　もういいでしょう？ ガラス越しの出来事に興味なんかない 正しくても間違いでもぼくはぼくから離れられない もういいから　もういいから　慰めだって赦せるなら楽になれるけど 間違いじゃない　正しくもない　答えがわからないから赦せない 諦めるくらいなら最初からやらないよ スノードロップの中でもう一度真っ白に染まれ ぼくとぼくよ |-| Romaji= seki o kitta nodo kara te ga deru hodo hoshikunattanda boku janai betsu no dareka yume to kibou hoka ni nani ga iru to omoeta koro no boku wa ima izuko e nagai mono ni makarete ushinatta michishirube sei to shi no hazama niwa sunoodoroppu ga sakimidareru nanika no machigai de kudakechitteshimatta nara.. semete boku no nukegara ni hanataba o soete konna mon kana? konna mon deshou? akirame da to omowaretatte kamawanai kedo bokurashikunai bokurashikunai dare ni datte tsukureru mon ni kachi wa nai ato ni natta kizuguchi o nazorinagara yobisamasunda boku no fukaku nemuru nanika sonna mon ga areba tokku no tou ni kamereon mitai ni kono sekai ni somatteru shinda you ni ikiteiru? ikita you ni shindeiru? sei to shi no hazama ni aru sunoodoroppu wa sou kirei da nanika no techigai de kiyou ni natteshimatta nara dareka boku no komekami o omoikiri uchinuite mou ii darou? mou ii deshou? garasugoshi no dekigoto ni kyoumi nanka nai tadashikutemo machigai demo boku wa boku kara hanarerarenai mou ii kara mou ii kara nagusame datte yuruseru nara raku ni nareru kedo machigai janai tadashiku mo nai kotae ga wakaranai kara yurusenai akirameru kurai nara saisho kara yaranai yo sunoodoroppu no naka de mouichido masshiro ni somare boku to boku yo |-| English= I felt I wanted it so badly, my heart could reach out from my throat- But it wasn't me, it was someone else. I used to think that, "Hopes and dreams... what more could one need?" Where has that version of myself gone now? Held at bay by an imitation, I lost my guiding light. Upon the border of life and death, snowdrops bloom in force. If due to some kind of mistake, I'm ever crushed to pieces, At the very least, place those flowers around my empty shell. Is this really all there is? Seems about right, don't you think? I don't even care if everyone thinks I've given up. This isn't like me... it's not like me at all - there's just no value in something anyone can make. Tracing the scar left behind by that wound, I call out in vain, For something sleeping deep inside me to awaken- But if I really did have something like that, Much like a chameleon, it would have long ago been dyed by this world. Am I living as if I were dead? Or am I dead, only seemingly alive? But those snowdrops at the border of life and death are so beautiful! If by some great mistake, I somehow became competent, I hope someone will put a bullet through my forehead. Isn't this enough? It's enough already, right? I have no interest in a life behind the glass. No matter whether it's right or wrong, I can't be separated from myself. Enough already! Enough already! If I could allow myself some consolation, things would at least get easier; It's not like I'm wrong, or right for that matter- It's because I don't know the answer that I can't ever allow it! If I'll just end up quitting anyway, I won't even bother to try. So amidst those snowdrops, dye me white once more. Me and myself. Videos Changes Snow Drop Episode 26 - Soma.png|Episode 26: Sōma Yukihira Snow Drop Episode 27 - Megumi.png|Episode 27: Megumi Tadokoro Snow Drop Episode 28 - Takumi.png|Episode 28: Takumi Aldini Snow Drop Episode 29 - Erina.png|Episode 29: Erina Nakiri Snow Drop Episode 30 - Subaru.png|Episode 30: Subaru Mimasaka Snow Drop Episode 31 - Alice.png|Episode 31: Alice Nakiri Snow Drop Episode 32 - Ikumi.png|Episode 32: Ikumi Mito Snow Drop Episode 33 - Ryo.png|Episode 33: Ryō Kurokiba Snow Drop Episode 34 - Akira.png|Episode 34: Akira Hayama Snow Drop Episode 35 - Hisako.png|Episode 35: Hisako Arato Snow Drop Episode 36 - Kojirō.png|Episode 36: Kojirō Shinomiya * Every episode, except Episode 37, shows a different character lying down in a field as depicted in the slideshow. ** The fourth OVA shows Eishi Tsukasa lying down in a field as depicted in the slideshow. References * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes